The present invention relates to a wiper system for an automobile and more particularly, to an active wiper system which secures a good front visual range by changing the track of the wiper blade of a passenger""s side and positioning pertinently the wiper blade in each range of the track, thus preventing rainwater wiped by the wiper blade of a passenger""s side from dropping down to the front of a driver""s side while driving in the rain.
Generally, the conventional wiper system used for wiping off rainwater on the windshield glass in order to ensure visibility of a driver is defective in that the rainwater wiped by the wiper blade of a passenger""s side drops down at a time onto windshield glass of a driver. Thus, the visibility of a driver is considerably restricted as shown in FIG. 1. Especially, while driving in a heavy rain, such a conventional wiper system puts a driver in danger due to limited visibility.
Accordingly, in order to be free from the above-mentioned problem occurring in the conventional wiper system, an object of the present invention is to provide the active wiper system for an automobile which secures a good front visual range by changing the track of the wiper blade of a passenger""s side and positioning pertinently the wiper blade in each range of the track, thus preventing rainwater wiped by the wiper blade of a passenger""s side from dropping down to the front of a driver""s side while driving in the rain.